Field
Embodiments described herein relate to processes for processing low-k dielectric films. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to processes for sealing porous low-k dielectric films.
Description of the Related Art
The dielectric constant (k) of dielectric films in semiconductor fabrication is continually decreasing as device scaling continues. Minimizing integration damage on low dielectric constant (low-k) films is important to be able to continue decreasing feature sizes. However, as feature sizes shrink, improvement in the resistive capacitance and reliability of dielectric films becomes a serious challenge.
Porous low-k dielectric films including for example, carbon-doped oxides (CDO), suffer significant damages after going through back end of line (BEOL) integration due to the contamination in the exposed pores, which leads to larger resistive-capacitive (RC) delay. In order to maintain the integrity of the porous low-k dielectric films and to minimize degradation of the dielectric constant of the porous low-k dielectric films, a method of mitigating damages to the porous low-k dielectric films is needed.